Time Of Dying
by LoveHealsU
Summary: she's dying. and house don't mind it. House/Thirteen.


Time of dying.

Fandom: House M.D

Ship: Thirteen/House [or Remy/Greg]

Rate: Pg-13

Genre: Romance, a little bit Angst.

Author's Notes: I don't own house and Time of dying by Three days grace.

All the mistakes in this fic are only mine. This is the first time ever that I wrote a fic in English so be nice to me. And yeah, it's a songfic. :]

Enjoy!

"Remained me why I got married with you?" asked the blue eyed man, who was on the bad with his lover that was on his chest.

"Because you thought that it's interesting to watch me dying." She answered sadly.

"Oh, yeah, it's one of my reasons. But I have a lot, you just don't know them."

"Do I need to know?"

"No, you will see." She laughed a little and closed her eyes.

"Why did you married with me?"

"Because it's fun to have sex with your boss and because you asked first and I thought to my self that I don't have enough time to fine someone else so I agreed."

"No, it was because you love me, but, whatever."

Everybody thought that House and Cuddy would be together, and that Thirteen and Foreman would get married or something like that. But the truth was that House and Thirteen been in love in each other, but they didn't admit it to themselves because House was too old to be with here, and she hadn't much time, and nobody want to watch there love one dying in front of them.

But, somehow, life goes on and House and Thirteen have a sex and they just knew that it was what they were looking for, so House proposed her and she agreed. Wilson thought that House was out of his mined because House never been nice to **anyone**.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Wilson.

"Nothing." Said and smiled a little bit.

"You-" "Amazing, clever, wonderful. Yeah, I know." Wilson sighed.

"She's dying. What the hell are you found in her?"

"She's interesting."

"What's not a reason to proposed somebody because his interesting"

"I just love her, Jimmy. Can't you just be happy for me at once?"

"I'm…it's just-" "What? Weird?"

"Kind of... "

"Remember Wilson face when he saw us kissing?" Asked Thirteen playfully. House was doing the dinner and she was sitting and watching him.

"Yeah. Too bad that nobody picture it."

Suddenly her hands start to shake. She tried to cover it, but she didn't make it. House turned and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"K-Kind o-of…" said. He hugged her and her whole body started to shake.

"Remy," he said softly. He used her name not so often, because for him she's always Thirteen.

"Were you drinking something with caffeine?"

"Y-yeah…" she mumbled.

"Why?" she didn't answer. "Remy, answer me. Why?"

"I wanted to be like you! Like a normal people!" she said out loud.

"But…Remy, you know that you can't drink this stuff."

"I don't wanna die."

"I know."

"On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"

Greg fall in love so hard in Remy that he afraid to let her go. Her body started to lose control. Everybody told him to leave her, but he didn't. Because maybe she sick and can't kiss, hug or something like that without start scream or shake, but she still love him.

"I-I c-can d-die" she said and moved her hands.

"I know."

"I-I w-want a cure!" she yell at him.

"They don't have." He said.

"How is she?" Dr. Foreman entered to the room.

"You don't need to ask me. You're a doctor."

"Just ask, cause you're a doctor too, and you can tell me what changed the last time I was here."

"Fine," he said angrily. "Nothing changed."

"I'm fine!" she screamed.

"House, get out of here." And Greg left the room. He sat and waited outside. Remy and he were 5 years together and today is the day that they got married. He dreamed that until then they would find a cure, and he and she would live happy life** together**.

But everything didn't change, and she still dying.

"On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"

She couldn't move anymore. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, to walk, to forget everything and start to live again with her love. She couldn't even talk.

She almost there. She's so close to death.

"You want something?" asked Greg.

'to live' thought to her self. She moved her head a little to say no. He sighed and kissed her lips.

"Remember- you're beautiful no matter how dying you are." She wanted to laugh and to smile, but she couldn't. He's eyes where so dark even if his eyes were blue light color. He fight over her everyday and didn't give up. And she loved him every second that past more then the second before.

"She died." Told Greg to James.

"I'm sorry." Said James. "Are you alright?"

"No." he told the true.

"You really loved her."

"I did. I still."

"Want me to go home with you?"

"Yes." James left his files, put on him self coat and went with him to Greg house. Greg opened the door and put his keys on the table. And when his eyes caught something.

"House?" asked James. Greg showed him the note.

"will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"


End file.
